Brotherly Discipline
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: This takes place in Germany about a month after the FMA “Conqueror of Shambala” movie It seems that Al has picked up an addiction...and its up to Edward to correct him....WARNING contains Corporal Punishment...no Yaoi...


This takes place in Germany about a month after the FMA "Conqueror of Shambala" movie I wanted to explore things that happened as Ed and Al live together as brothers united.

Warning: contains Corporal Punishment…not Yaoi

And of course I don't won any FMA characters….do I even have to say that?

Brotherly Discipline

----------------------------------------------

1938 Munich Germany

Edward Elric sat on the edge of his bed tying his shoes. he and Al had an appointment with the Professor Hinkler at the college in an hour, the Professor was a chemist and the brothers were both excited about getting am audience with the man.

"Hey All have you seen me tie?" Edward said standing and glancing at his reflection in the mirror. he smiled and looked around.

"Never mind I'll just borrow one of yours." Ed pulled open the bottom drawer of the chest in the corner of the room and began rummaging for tie. Ed's fingers picked through the socks then he stopped noticing a flat white envelope in corner.

Down the hall in the library, Al had finished dressing hours ago and was pulling several books from the shelf. he was happy to have the afternoon off to visit the Professor, Al had found part-time work with a pharmacist in the villa who usually had Al working most afternoons.

Alphonse heard his brother's footsteps approaching and he happily turned around about to ask him if he was ready to go...but what he saw in his brothers hands made him freeze.

"I was looking for an extra tie in your drawer...when I found this." Ed let the question hang in the air for a moment before continuing.

"Care to explain?" Edward said his voice frigid as he slowly extended his right arm holding a slender white folded envelope.

Al heart skipped a beat. he opened his mouth but couldn't find the words.

"B-brother its not-"

"Don't lie to me Al! I know its morphine!" Edward said his voice raising in volume as he took a strong step forward closer to his brother, his face livid with emotion. "Where did you get it?"

Al's stomach twisted in knots and he turned around facing the wall to his bedroom, he couldn't look at his brothers face, not now, not when he knew what his brother was thinking about him.

"The doctor" Al's said his voice tight.

"You stole it!?"

"NO!" Al said turning around quickly. but regretting it as soon as his eyes locked with Edwards angry ones.

"he gave it to me."

"Al are you going to tell me what this is all about or am I going to have to beat it out of you!" Edward was angry and hurt that his brother wasn't not being forthcoming with the truth.

Alphonse closed his eyes and plopped down in the chair beside him. He knew deep inside him that he should have confided in his brother from the very beginning, but Edward had been so happy and things seemed to be going so well at first.

"I-it started the second week after I started working with Doctor Goldberg pharmacist" Al lowered his eyes, not daring to look up.

"Doctor Goldberg wanted me to test some of his medicines to make sure that they were refined." Al stopped feeling uncomfortable as his brother glared over him.

"He-he said he would pay me extra, if I helped test their addictiveness."

Edward couldn't believe his ears, Al was being paid to be the mans lab rat.

"Alphonse! What were you thinking! What you are doing is dangerous!"

"I just wanted to help us get some extra money!" Al said finally looking up hoping that would help his brother to see his rationalization.

"Where not so strapped for cash Al that you had to go sell yourself as a test subject!" Edward angrily crumbled the envelop of morphine and threw it down on the floor.

"Chemicals and medicine are not the equivalent of alchemy here! And I know you knew what you were doing was wrong Al or you would not have tried to hide it from me!"

"I, I'm sorry brother . . ." Al said biting his bottom lip feeling ashamed of himself. he knew that Edward would eventually find out what he was doing, but he didn't want to have to quit his job.

Edward put a hand to his forehead, Al was still young, in-fact much younger than him since he came through the gate, he needed guidance he needed direction. _He needs a thrashing! _Edward said to himself. Then he was struck with the solution. Edward had been living in Germany 2 years before Al with their father Hohenheim. Ed remembered how difficult it had been for him adjusting to life on this side of the gate, and how Hohenheim had been there to give him correction in the way of a small wooden paddle.

Edward inwardly winced; those lessons had been so painful, yet they had been the key factor in his maturity and stability. The blond haired boy looked over at the desk in the corner.

"Al, I don't think you understand how badly you have messed up here, as your older brother I am afraid I am going to have to be the one to cement this lesson for you."

"Al looked up at his brother confused." I -I dont understand, I said I was sorry brother."

"That's just the thing Al, in this situation being sorry isn't enough. There are consequences to these decision you have made, number one, you are no longer going to be working for Mr. Goldberg."

Al opened his mouth about to argue but Ed continued.

"Second you are going to have to receive some special treatments, those medicines you took will have some bad effects on your body if you just stop taking them." Ed said this gravely; he knew the road to recovering from a medicine-induced addiction was not a pretty one.

"And finally so that you remember to never hide things from me...especially when it puts your life at risk...I am going to give you a spanking that you will not soon forget!"

As Edward said the last part he opened the top drawer of the library desk and pulled out a small dark wood paddle.

Alphonse's face betrayed a look of sheer panic.

"B-brother you cant!" Al squeaked.

"I'm sorry Al but this is what needs to be done...now bend over the desk." Edwards voice was low and serious, he had never spanked anyone before, but he had had enough himself he was sure he knew how to do it right.

Al shakily made his way over to the desk and bent over it, his heart racing, the idea of being spanked by his brother was humiliating, but he did trust Edward with his life, and if his brother felt he needed this, then who was he to question it, especially when he knew he was in the wrong.

Ed crossed over behind Al's bent-over form and unsnapped his brother's suspenders. Al's head suddenly raised up and he looked behind himself at Ed.

"Brother wait what are you doing!?"

"Taking your trousers down, your going to take this spanking bare bottom." Edward said then unsnapped the other side of the suspenders and let his pants fall to the floor.

Al shivered and squeezed his eyes shut, if felt like life was moving in slow motion as Edward then sat down on the top of the desk and hurriedly pulled Al across his lap.

Edward took a firm grip around Als waist, he knew that Al had never been spanked before, not even once when they were little, even when training with Izumi, it was always him that got into trouble, Al had always been the well behaved one. but this being the case, Ed knew this was going to come as a big shock to his brother.

Without wasting anymore time Ed raised the small paddle and brought it down hard on Al's naked white bottom.

Al had no idea what to expect, but the sudden searing pain made him instinctively reach a hand back to the red blazing spot on his pale cheek.

"OW Please brother...don't I'm sorry."

Edward didn't say anything but merely grabbed Al's wrist with one hand and pulled it out of the way and continued with the second stroke of the paddle making a smashing contact with the other cheek.

Al wretched and gave a wail of agony. He had no idea a spanking hurt this bad. And Ed did not stop the harsh stinging pain of the paddle and continued to rain it down over and over Al's backside till it felt as if it were humming. Al was sure his bottom was having the skin ripped away.

With each whack of the paddle, Edward's heart felt a twinge empathy, having his brother wiggle cry and scream over his lap was more painful to him then he could have ever imagined. But he braced himself knowing that this was what was necessary.

Al's bottom was not a blushing right red, the younger brother wailed loudly till Ed was sure all of Munich could hear him, THWACK THWACK THWACK! The paddle streaked threw the air, the older brother then raised one knee and targeted the hard strokes to the most sensitive parts of the upper thighs.

Al's cries all of a sudden went up an octave into begging, pleading, weeping screams of despair. Al was sure that this spanking nightmare would never end and gone were the days of ever being able to sit again.

Ed could sense Al's repentance in his cries and finally stopped, he didn't want to break his brother, but he did want him to know full well just how serious of a crime he had committed.

Even though the spanking was over Al's cries were not, he continued to sob handing limp across his bigger brothers lap. Ed had to let out a sigh to release all the emotion he himself had held in and began to slowly stoke his brothers blond hair trying to calm his cries back down. and the hand that once held the horrible paddle now softly stroked the small of his little brothers back in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry I had to be so harsh with you Al" Ed finally spoke in a low whisper. "But I don't want you to ever do anything so foolish again..you hear me Alphonse?"

Al was still crying hard but nodded his head and continued to moan woefully.

"I care for you little brother, and I don't want to lose you to an addiction, or by a foolish decision." Ed continued talking smoothly letting Al know he was not angry at him.

Finally, Al's cries softened into sniffles and Ed carefully pulled Al up into a strong comforting hug.

"I love you Al" Ed finally said embracing his brother.

"I love you Big brother" Al's voice said muffled in Ed's shirt.

And then and only then did Edward begin to cry.


End file.
